Tsukasa's Luck
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Tsukasa, The fragile Wave Master, is about to catch the biggest surprise of his life, but what does Mimiru and Subaru have to with it and why are they angry with each other? No flames please.
1. Default Chapter

Tsukasa's Luck  
  
Hey everyone this is my second fic of this series and yet still no flames where discover card isn't accepted which is pretty much everywhere. HEHE. Well enjoy. Also the characters will be out of character just a bit through out the entire story ok? Sorry guys, but please enjoy.  
  
Tsukasa, the fragile wavemaster, as we all know, who doesn't talk much or say much to anyone. After getting use to the other players around him, he is about to get use to a whole lot more.  
  
Tsukasa is wandering around with out much to do in the world. Since he can't log out he decides to make the best of it.  
  
The other side of the Server*  
  
A brown haired girl that goes by the name Mimiru is wandering around. At least 2 weeks ago or more, she finally discovered her hidden feeling for the Fragile wave master.  
  
"I can't get him out of my head." Mimiru says standing up from the bay area she was sitting at. "Why do I keep thinking about him? His hair, his hidden ways and the way he acts." She is caught in a blissful thought about Tsukasa.  
  
The water Channels of Mac Anu*  
  
A certain leader of the Crimson knights is also caught in thought about the wave master. She too has been thinking a lot about the wave master a lot and wonders why.  
  
"I'm not in love with Tsukasa am I?" Subaru asks herself as one of her knights' notices that she is caught in thought.  
  
"Lady Subaru, is something wrong?" The knight asks as Subaru turns to him.  
  
"No nothing at all." Subaru says putting on her smile as usual. She knows nothing is ok, she knows she has some thinking to do.  
  
Where Tsukasa is*  
  
"I wonder if anyone came online today." Tsukasa asks himself while wondering around in Mac Anu. "It's pretty quiet here."  
  
While Tsukasa is walking and thinking, he happens to bump into someone. He looks up to see Mimiru.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Tsukasa says shly.  
  
"Oh it's ok. I should have been watching where I was going." Mimiru says while blushing a bit.  
  
"It's ok. Well I best be going." Tsukasa says walking on.  
  
"Uh Tsukasa, do you need company?" Mimiru asks as Tsukasa stops.  
  
"Well if you want to. I'm not doing anything special today." Tsukasa says turning to Mimiru.  
  
"Ok." Mimiru says walking next to Tsukasa. They walk side by side while making small conversation.  
  
The water channels*  
  
Subaru is caught so much in thought about the wave master that she decides she has to see him. When approaching a land area, she stops the boat and gently climbs off.  
  
"Where are you going Subaru?" The Knight asks.  
  
"Just for a little walk." Subaru says walking around the corner.  
  
"I have to find Tsukasa." Subaru says to herself.  
  
At the bay Area*  
  
"So even though we don't talk a lot, don't you sometimes feel lonely?" Mimiru asks.  
  
"Well sometimes." Tsukasa says.  
  
" Well if you need someone to talk to, then you know I'm always here." Mimiru says.  
  
"I know, but I don't really feel comfortable telling everyone how I feel from day to day." Tsukasa says.  
  
"I know and I understand, but it's always goo to let it out." Mimiru says turning to Tsukasa.  
  
"I know." Tsukasa says turning to Mimiru, who smiles at him.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why you care so much for me." Tsukasa says.  
  
"Well it's because I see you as a friend of mine, close friend if you will, and I care for all of my friends. Some more then others." Mimiru says staring into Tsukasa's eyes.  
  
:::Nice eyes:::." Mimiru says mentally.  
  
"I never really had many people to care about me as much as you and some of the other players here." Tsukasa says.  
  
"Well remember this, I will always care about you no matter what." Mimiru says smiling at Tsukasa. He returns to the smile.  
  
While walking closer to the World stream, Subaru can hear 2 voices. When she turns the corner, she sees two people at the bay. She gets a little closer and can see its Tsukasa and Mimiru. As she gets a little bit closer, she can hear parts is what Mimiru is saying.  
  
"What If I'm too late?" Subaru says hoping Mimiru didn't spill her feelings first.  
  
"So from now on when we are here, do you want to go on adventures and things like that, so we can get to know each other better?" Mimiru asks.  
  
"Sure, friend." Tsukasa says. That makes Mimiru smile.  
  
Subaru isn't about to let Mimiru alone with Tsukasa, because she herself has something to say to him.  
  
Well enough for now, I hope you guys like this. It came to me while wearing down the dvd's. So please review. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2: Discovering Competition

Chapter 2: Discovering Competition  
  
2 girls with feelings and 1 guy confused. What's about to happen now?  
  
Subaru just found Tsukasa and Mimiru and things are about to get ugly.  
  
"So Tsukasa, where would you like to go now?" Mimiru asks.  
  
"I don't know. No place special." Tsukasa says smiling.  
  
Tsukasa and Mimiru get up from the bay area, only to turn and see Subaru.  
  
"Hey Subaru." Mimiru says.  
  
Subaru gives a weak smile and walks up to the 2.  
  
"Hey Tsukasa, I need to talk to you." Subaru says.  
  
"Hey and about what?" Tsukasa asks.  
  
"Oh I can't say it here. Uh Mimiru can you give us a minute." Subaru asks turning to Mimiru.  
  
"Ok sure." Mimiru says with an unsure tone in her voice. She walks back over to the bay and waits.  
  
"Yes Subaru." Tsukasa says.  
  
"Well I don't know how to say this, but I have well been, well thinking a lot---" Subaru is interrupted by someone logging in behind Tsukasa.  
  
"Hey Tsukasa." BT says. Tsukasa turns around to face her, which brings Mimiru from the bay area.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Tsukasa asks.  
  
"You up for an adventure today?" BT asks.  
  
"Yeah I am." Tsukasa says. "You wanna come Subaru?"  
  
"Sure." Subaru says.  
  
"I'm coming too." Mimiru says grinning. That just put a damper on Subaru's confession moment. With Mimiru around, Subaru can't confess because she might have the same feelings for Tsukasa.  
  
:::::Just wonderful::::: Subaru thinks.  
  
"So where are we going?" Mimiru asks.  
  
"Oh to Carmina Gadelica." BT says. "That's alright isn't it?"  
  
"Oh of course." Tsukasa says.  
  
"Ok let's go." BT says as they all log off the Mac Anu server.  
  
Carmina Gadelica*  
  
The Four Players just logged onto the Sever Carmina Gadelica.  
  
"Well it's awful quiet here. There are usually other advance players here." Tsukasa says looking around.  
  
"I wonder if A 20 has been here since she started." Mimiru says.  
  
"What was she doing here?" BT asks.  
  
"Oh we were here together before on some journey." Mimiru says turning towards everyone.  
  
"Well let's go." BT says as they begin walking the channels of Carmina Gadelica. As they walk Subaru can see how close Mimiru is to Tsukasa and decides to get closer on his other side.  
  
"So what are we going to do on this server BT?" Tsukasa asks.  
  
"Just look for Items and stuff." BT says.  
  
"I can sure use some more." Mimiru says.  
  
"So can I." Subaru says speaking up.  
  
"Subaru, you don't even battle like we do, so how can you be out of anything?" Mimiru asks.  
  
"Well it's always good to keep a never ending supply." Subaru says, making Tsukasa laugh.  
  
::::He finally Laughed::: Subaru thinks staring with awe as he smiles.  
  
:::He finally laughed::: Mimiru thinks staring with awe as he continues to smile.  
  
They walk into a cave. Subaru comes up with a plan.  
  
"Can we stop please? I'm a bit tired." Subaru says pretending to be tired.  
  
"Uh BT can we stop? Subaru is tired." Tsukasa says as Subaru smiles. Mimiru can see what Subaru is trying.  
  
"Yeah Let's take a break." Mimiru says, secretly grinning.  
  
Tsukasa and the others find a place to sit, with Mimiru and Subaru sitting close to him.  
  
"Tsukasa, would it be ok if I put my head on your shoulder for a minute?" Mimiru asks sweetly.  
  
"Uh sure." Tsukasa says unsure of what to say.  
  
Subaru growls under her breath.  
  
"How long are we going to be here resting? I want to go on an adventure." BT says.  
  
"I don't think I would be able to walk too much longer." Subaru says turning to Tsukasa. "Would you like to carry me?"  
  
"Carry you?" Tsukasa asks as Mimiru sits up a bit from his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I get tired real easy. You wouldn't mind it would you?" Subaru says batting her eyelashes, which makes Mimiru roll her eyes.  
  
"How about if I helped you walk?" Mimiru asks Subaru.  
  
"Yeah that would work." Subaru says with a fake smile.  
  
::: I was hoping Tsukasa would carry me so I can confess then.:::: Subaru thinks to herself.  
  
Tsukasa never had this kinda experience with women before, so as a man he starts to shake very lightly, while being caught between 2 girls.  
  
"Well I think I'm rested up enough." Mimiru says. "Thanks Tsukasa for letting me borrow your shoulder."  
  
"Uh you're welcome." Tsukasa says as everyone stands up. Tsukasa helps Subaru up, who smiles sweetly.  
  
::::She just needs to drop the act.::: Mimiru says to herself.  
  
"Well can we go now ladies?" BT asks.  
  
"Yeah let's go." Mimiru says as they all begin walking again. Subaru and Mimiru are once again moving close to Tsukasa.  
  
"Tsukasa, I don't have to log out for a while, so after we come from here, let's go sit by the lake and catch up on something's." Mimiru says.  
  
"Sure ok." Tsukasa says.  
  
"Um before you do that, I would like to go back to the boat. You know so I won't be in the way when you two go sit." Subaru says. "Is that ok Mimiru?"  
  
"Oh that's fine." Mimiru says putting on a phony smile.  
  
:::She's not getting Tsukasa.::: Mimiru thinks to herself.  
  
BT knows what's going, but just won't say anything about it. Instead she's staying out of it.  
  
Ok enough for now, please review and Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3: Stage Play

Chapter 3:The noisy Bay  
  
Tsukasa has no idea what's going on, but BT has somewhat of an Idea, but is staying out of it.  
  
As they walks Carmina Gadelica finding Potion and protection, the day wears on.  
  
"It's getting late. It's best I be heading off." BT says.  
  
"Ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Tsukasa says while still having 2 clinging girls to him.  
  
"Yeah If nothing gets in the way of that." BT says. "But before I do that Let's get you kids back on Mac Anu."  
  
They all log out of the server Carmina Gadelica and Back onto Mac Anu.  
  
"See ya later BT." Mimiru says waving.  
  
She waves back and Log off.  
  
"Well Tsukasa, I'm ready to head back to the boat now, so the knights won't get worried about me." Subaru says sweetly.  
  
:::Who does she thinks she kidding:::: Mimiru thinks.  
  
"Ok. Mimiru would you like to walk with me so I can take her back to the boat?" Tsukasa asks.  
  
"Oh sure. No problem." Mimiru says breaking out of her thoughts.  
  
"Thank you." Subaru says clinging to his right arm.  
  
They all begin walking toward to water channels and when they arrive the boat is sitting and waiting. Tsukasa gently helps her on it.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later then." Subaru says gently.  
  
"Uh sure." Tsukasa says. "Later."  
  
Tsukasa walks away with Mimiru back to the bay area.  
  
"What time are you leaving?" Tsukasa asks turning to Mimiru.  
  
"Um not sure. It's the weekend so maybe not until later." Mimiru says as they take a seat at the bay.  
  
"I wish I could log out just like you. It would be nice to spend some time In the real world for a change." Tsukasa says.  
  
"It's not all the good once you think about it. I mean if I could spend everyday and night here, I would." Mimiru says. "But unfortunately, I can't."  
  
"It would be amazing if you did. That ways I wouldn't have to wait on you to come online." Tsukasa says. Mimiru smiles.  
  
::::He waits on me to come online:::: Mimiru says to herself.  
  
"You actually wait on me?" Mimiru asks.  
  
"Yeah I do. I know it's hard to believe, but I actually miss your company." Tsukasa says.  
  
"Tsukasa, I'm touched." Mimiru says.  
  
:::::Subaru needs to drop out now because I have Tsukasa.:::: Mimiru says to herself.  
  
"Well since you're the only one I trust then I thought I should tell you that." Tsukasa says.  
  
"What about everyone else?" Mimiru asks.  
  
"Well I don't trust them like I trust you and I would prefer it better if I had one person I trusted instead of a lot." Tsukasa says.  
  
Around a corner from the bay area*  
  
Subaru is listening and is getting angry.  
  
"Who does she think she is trying to take my Tsukasa?" Subaru says to herself. "We'll see who gets who Mimiru."  
  
Next day*  
  
The sun is just now rising over the world, in the world. Tsukasa is resting by the tree and everyone else isn't on yet. Not long after Tsukasa wakes up, Mimiru logs in.  
  
"Wakey, wakey." Mimiru says in a cheerful voice, making the wave master sit up.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Tsukasa says standing up. "What time is it?"  
  
"Uh the last time I looked at my clock before logging on it was 8:45am." Mimiru says.  
  
"Why are you on so early?" Tsukasa asks.  
  
"I don't know. I usually don't sleep late on the weekends anymore." Mimiru says standing next to Tsukasa.  
  
"Did you already eat something?" Tsukasa says.  
  
"Yeah A donut." Mimiru says. "You?"  
  
"Yeah I had something shortly after you left." Tsukasa says picking up his staff.  
  
"Well at least you ate something. I wouldn't want my buddy withering away on me." Mimiru says as Tsukasa slightly laughs.  
  
"Tsukasa, One of these times I would like for you to come over and visit me." Mimiru says as Tsukasa's cheeks turn red.  
  
"Are you serious?" Tsukasa asks.  
  
"Of course I'm serious. We can get to know each other in the world all we want, but yet something is missing that I feel that I should know about you." Mimiru says.  
  
"Well when I have a chance to I will come visit. Just send me an email and I'll reply telling you when." Tsukasa says smiling.  
  
In the water Channels*  
  
Subaru just logged on and is looking for Tsukasa.  
  
"I hope that girl didn't log on yet. That way I can have Tsukasa all to myself." Subaru says walking away from the water channels and to the bay area. When she gets there, hoping Tsukasa is alone, she finds that Mimiru has already marked her territory.  
  
"I was hoping she wouldn't be here." Subaru says staying out of sight.  
  
"Today I was hoping that we can maybe talk alittle more and maybe go on an adventure alone." Mimiru says.  
  
"Well I don't have anything planned." Tsukasa says.  
  
Subaru gets an Idea. She gets on the ground and pretends she's hurt.  
  
" Help, someone help. I hurt my ankle and can't move." Subaru cries out. Tsukasa and Mimiru turn to where Subaru is and rushes to her aid.  
  
"Are you ok?" Tsukasa asks.  
  
"No Not really." Subaru says still pretending.  
  
"How did this happen?" Tsukasa asks.  
  
"I was just walking after I logged in and tripped on something. I can't really walk on it. I'm afraid it's either broken or badly sprained." Subaru says, secretly grinning.  
  
::::Oh this has got to stop:::: Mimiru says to herself.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Mimiru asks.  
  
"That would be grand thank you." Subaru says.  
  
:::::I was wishing that Tsukasa would carry me, not her help too.:::: Subaru says to herself.  
  
Both Tsukasa and Mimiru help her up and stand her up.  
  
"You have to be careful when walking around in the bay area. It's a lot of sticks lying around." Tsukasa says.  
  
"I most certainly will." Subaru says fluttering her Eyelashes. Mimiru catches sight of this and it makes her want to gag. They walk Subaru over to a rest area and sit her down.  
  
"You're going to be ok." Mimiru says. ::::After I rip your eyelids off your face:::::  
  
"Thanks guys for all your help." Subaru says.  
  
"No Problem." Tsukasa says.  
  
"Hey it was nothing." Mimiru says. ::::But it will be when you're drowning::::: Mimiru smiles.  
  
"Gee this is an Awkward Moment." Tsukasa says.  
  
"It is." Mimiru says.  
  
"Well after you're rested and well, me and Tsukasa were going to walk someplace and talk privately." Mimiru says. "Would that be ok?"  
  
"Oh sure." Subaru says. ::::You're not winning this fight::::  
  
"Well before we do, Let's make sure she's ok." Tsukasa says sitting down.  
  
"Yeah let's." Mimiru says. :::I'll make the pain a lot worse.:::  
  
Well enough for now. I hope you guys like this one. It's 5 am and I need to get to bed so enjoy and Thanks.  
  
Review. 


	4. Chapter 4: Daggers of Death Fly

Chapter 4: Daggers Of Death Fly  
  
The rivalry and the torn Tsukasa still continues!  
  
Tsukasa, Mimiru and Subaru are still in the resting area.  
  
"Is your ankle ok now?" Mimiru asks Subaru.  
  
"Yeah it should be fine." Subaru says putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Well let's go Tsukasa." Mimiru says pulling on Tsukasa's arm.  
  
"Uh Mimiru I would rather stick around to know whether her ankle is really ok." Tsukasa says. Subaru secretly smiles at Mimiru's slight rejection.  
  
"Well Ok." Mimiru says as she let's go of Tsukasa's arm.  
  
"Do you want to continue to sit or do you want us to take you with us?" Tsukasa asks.  
  
"Well I wouldn't want to invade on you guys time, but it would make it feel better if I did walk on it." Subaru says.  
  
Mimiru makes a small sound in regards to Subaru's statement.  
  
"Well Mimiru would it be ok if she did?" Tsukasa asks.  
  
"Well I was hoping that I could talk to you alone. Just you and me." Mimiru says.  
  
"Well I guess you can't and besides I'm here all the time." Tsukasa says. "You need your rest."  
  
"Well Ok." Subaru says putting on a fake smile. ::::She has done it:::::  
  
Tsukasa and Mimiru have walked off, to leave Subaru to rest, but she's doing more then resting at this point.  
  
Another Part of Mac Anu*  
  
"Why is Subaru clinging to you all of a sudden?" Mimiru asks Tsukasa.  
  
"I don't know. She just started doing it yesterday and can't explain why she does it now." Tsukasa says walking.  
  
"Maybe she has a thing for you." Mimiru says.  
  
"Yeah right." Tsukasa says turning to Mimiru. "Now you wanted to talk to me about something."  
  
"Yeah actually I wanted to get to know more about you because the thing is every time I have tried before to be there for you, I haven't really gotten much of a response out of you. You would log out every time I get even remotely close to you." Mimiru says looking at Tsukasa.  
  
"Well I'm not really social." Tsukasa says.  
  
"I know and it would help more if you were." Mimiru says. " I can remember the time you were smiling other then yesterday."  
  
"I do too. I guess I didn't want to be part of the crowd per say." Tsukasa says.  
  
"Well you're part of the crowd. There are wave masters all around in this world, but you know they are none like you." Mimiru says.  
  
"Thanks Mimiru." Tsukasa says.  
  
"Even though I'm not really an advanced player, maybe we can go back to Carmina Gadelica." Mimiru says with U's for eyes.  
  
"Well I would rather stay here." Tsukasa states. Subaru wasn't too far away to hear what Tsukasa said. Now to set up her stage play.  
  
"Sure ok." Mimiru says with a little disappointment in her voice.  
  
Tsukasa and Mimiru begin to walk off when they hear a scream.  
  
"Who do you think that was?" Mimiru asks quickly turning to Tsukasa.  
  
"I don't know." Tsukasa says they run to where the noise came from. When they get there, They can see Subaru on the ground with her hair messed and her dressed torn.  
  
"Subaru what happened?" Tsukasa asks.  
  
"I was running from a wild animal and I tripped and got hurt." Subaru says in a weak voice.  
  
"What did it look like?" Mimiru asks.  
  
"I can't remember. I was running fast." Subaru says turning to face the 2. "I'm glad you two heard me."  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to get some herbs to heal those cuts." Tsukasa says walking away to the bush that's only a mile away. "Don't move."  
  
Mimiru helps Subaru up and dusts her off.  
  
"There was no wild animal was there?" Mimiru asks in a calm voice.  
  
"Of course not. This maybe difficult for you to understand, but I happen to like Tsukasa." Subaru says fixing her hair and straightening up.  
  
"Well so do i. I was with him before you even came along." Mimiru says sternly.  
  
"I'm the server Administrator." Subaru says with a grin. "You're just heavy blader."  
  
"And your point?" Mimiru asks.  
  
"You have no chance." Subaru says as she can hear Tsukasa coming back and fakes it again.  
  
"Oh thanks for the help Tsukasa. Those herbs will help." Subaru says faking it again.  
  
"No Problem. Mimiru can you wet this and bring it back?" Tsukasa asks handing Mimiru a cloth.  
  
She takes it.  
  
"No problem." Mimiru stutters under her breath.  
  
Mimiru goes to the river and dips the cloth in the stream and looks back at the two. Subaru hanging all over Tsukasa makes her want to put her head through the ground. She soaks it enough and walks back over to Tsukasa, handing it to him. Tsukasa takes it and lightly rings it out on her sores where the herbs are.  
  
"Is that better?" Tsukasa asks Subaru.  
  
"It's much better." Subaru says looking at her sores.  
  
::::She is so not getting away with this:::: Mimiru says to herself.  
  
"Can you tell me what the animal looked like?" Tsukasa asks.  
  
"Well it had blue fur and red eyes and the teeth were like daggers." Subaru says sounding scared.  
  
"You just said you didn't remember." Mimiru says.  
  
"It came back to me." Subaru says as Mimiru stares Daggers at her.  
  
"Mimiru, do you remember seeing such animal in the past?" Tsukasa asks turning to Mimiru.  
  
"No I don't." Mimiru says turning away.  
  
"Wow I don't feel anymore pain. Those herbs really worked fast." Subaru says.  
  
"The herbs takes time to heal. About 3 hours to be exact." Tsukasa says.  
  
"Well I heal fast." Subaru says smiling.  
  
"Well...Uh Ok." Tsukasa says not understanding what just happened. "I'm going to the bay to get some more water. Mimiru stay here with Subaru."  
  
"Sure ok." Mimiru says smiling at Tsukasa, but when he's out of sight, she turns to Subaru with Daggers ready to fly.  
  
"Drop the act ok, because I'm not buying it." Mimiru says taking an herb off her leg. "That's a crushed berry."  
  
"I'm just that good aren't I?" Subaru says smiling evilly at Mimiru. "He believed it and that's all I wanted."  
  
"Why you little." Mimiru says, as she is about to choke Subaru, but is stopped by Tsukasa's return.  
  
"Now are you able to walk Subaru?" Tsukasa asks.  
  
"Well I can try." Subaru says struggling to stand, but finally does.  
  
"She's able to walk. Let's go Tsukasa." Mimiru says taking Tsukasa's Arm.  
  
"Oh Mimiru don't be rude. He wanted to make sure I was alright." Subaru says smiling sweetly at the both of them.  
  
"Well If you're ok then I want to talk to Mimiru alone." Tsukasa says.  
  
:::::That Bitch:::: Subaru says to herself.  
  
"Oh ok. I can surely take it from here." Subaru says. "Thanks for your help."  
  
::::I'm going to tear her head off her shoulders.:::: Mimiru says as she looks back at Subaru ,while walking away with Tsukasa. Subaru stares daggers and Mimiru smiles.  
  
Well enough for now most definetly. I'm sorry if this chapter really sucked. I'm under some stress and wanted to type this out before you guys thought I didn't want to update. So once again sorry and the next chapter will be much better. Once my stress is gone, I can type regularly.  
  
Please review Kindly. 


	5. Chapter 5: What is she doing?

Chapter 5:What is She doing?  
  
Hey people I'm back from vacation and figured since it's been a while; it's best I update now instead of making you people wait. So here it is and enjoy!  
  
After walking away with Tsukasa, Subaru is ready to rip Mimiru's head off her shoulders.  
  
"Mimiru 1 and Subaru Zero." Mimiru says to herself as she holds onto Tsukasa's arm.  
  
"Mimiru where exactly are we going?" Tsukasa asks Mimiru, knocking her out of her thought.  
  
"Uh no where special." Mimiru says. "A dungeon adventure would be nice."  
  
"Well I am up for a little action today." Tsukasa says smiling. Mimiru nods in agreement and they both log out together and log onto the server Carmina Gadelica.  
  
Once they get there, they see a spinning circle.  
  
"Well you or me?" Mimiru asks turning to Tsukasa.  
  
"Does it matter?" Tsukasa asks.  
  
"Not really." Mimiru says as they both step forward and a monster appears. With Combined strength, they both destroy it and a chest appears.  
  
"I wonder what it is." Mimiru says.  
  
"I don't know. It could be anything." Tsukasa says looking at it as well.  
  
"Open it." Mimiru says.  
  
"You open it." Tsukasa says. "Ladies first."  
  
"Nope. It looks suspicious." Mimiru says turning away.  
  
"Ok fine I'll open it, but whatever I find, I'm keeping." Tsukasa says grinning while opening the chest. It's a healing potion.  
  
"Nope don't want it." Tsukasa says.  
  
"What is it?" Mimiru says turning to Tsukasa.  
  
"Healing." Tsukasa says handing it to Mimiru.  
  
"Thanks. Let's go look for more." Mimiru says as they walk off to find yet another adventure.  
  
On the Server Mac Anu*  
  
Subaru is thinking of a way to rip Tsukasa away from Mimiru, but how?  
  
"She thinks she has him, but she's wrong. I'm a server Administration for crying out loud and all she is a heavy blader. Tsukasa should like me better because I Have authority." Subaru says to herself out loud. (Sounds like me almost. Just joking)  
  
Just then she picks up the perfect idea and smiles very devilish.  
  
Carmina Gadelica*  
  
"So far that was the only monster we destroyed." Tsukasa says as Mimiru looks around.  
  
"Well I guess there are no more monsters or anything, so why don't we just book it for now." Mimiru says.  
  
"Guess you're right." Tsukasa says. They begin to Log out, but soon find they can't.  
  
"Ok maybe we did something wrong." Mimiru says as they try again, but still nothing.  
  
"What's going here?" Mimiru asks getting stressed.  
  
"Why can't we log out of this server?" Tsukasa asks Mimiru.  
  
"I wish I knew Tsukasa." Mimiru says. "We can log out anywhere from a server right?"  
  
"Yeah we can." Tsukasa says.  
  
"Then what's the problem now?" Mimiru asks.  
  
"Because I said so." A voice says that Mimiru could have gone clearly without. Tsukasa and Mimiru turn slowly behind them to see who is keeping them there.  
  
"Subaru why can't we log out?" Tsukasa asks.  
  
"Because your little friend here put her hands on me when you walked off to soak the towel for my sores." Subaru says walking up to them.  
  
"Is this true?" Tsukasa asks turning to Mimiru.  
  
"Of course not. I never laid a finger on her. I thought about it, but not necessarily did it." Mimiru says.  
  
"Then why do I have a red mark on my neck?" Subaru says removing her neckband.  
  
"Because you caused it." Mimiru says. "I know what this is about Subaru and I'm telling you right now, I'm not backing down."  
  
"Well neither am I." Subaru says turning to Tsukasa." Tsukasa, can you be a dear and walk me back to my boat? It's getting late."  
  
"Well I'm here with Mimiru at the Moment." Tsukasa says trying not to answer.  
  
"Well you know how I hate to walk alone." Subaru says with gentleness in her voice.  
  
"Well if you let us log off then maybe I can." Tsukasa says.  
  
"Fine try now." Subaru says as she exchanges looks with Mimiru.  
  
Mimiru, Tsukasa and Subaru log off together and back onto Mac Anu. Subaru is immediately attached to Tsukasa's right arm. Mimiru wants to pull her by her hair and make her eat dirt for looking at the sight in front of her.  
  
"Subaru." Tsukasa says a she clings.  
  
"I like the way you say my name." Subaru says lying on his arm.  
  
"I'm saying it because what you're doing is really bothering me." Tsukasa says as Subaru lifts off.  
  
"Sorry." Subaru says fixing her hair.  
  
"Well wouldn't you mind walking me to my boat?" Subaru asks.  
  
Before Tsukasa can answer, one of the Crimson knights show up.  
  
"I've been looking for you Lady Subaru." The knight says.  
  
"I went off adventuring." Subaru says turning to the knight.  
  
"Are you ready to go back to the boat now?" The knight asks.  
  
"Yeah I'm ready." Subaru says looking at Tsukasa.  
  
"Bye until later." Mimiru says with a smile on her face. Subaru makes a face and smiles at Tsukasa.  
  
"Later Tsukasa and hopefully later we can go some place alone without the extra baggage." Subaru says as she walks over to the knight.  
  
"What did you say about me?" Mimiru asks balling up her right fist.  
  
"See ya later Mimiru." Subaru says as she makes a face and logs out with the knight.  
  
"Who does she think she is calling me extra baggage?" Mimiru says calming down.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Tsukasa says.  
  
"Ok. Well it is getting late. I'm going to log out and come back a bit later so don't wait up for me." Mimiru says as she logs out. Tsukasa goes by the bay and sits down.  
  
The water channels*  
  
Subaru has a smile on her face in confidence, knowing Mimiru will lose against her in getting Tsukasa.  
  
:::::We'll see who has the last word::::: Subaru thinks to herself.  
  
Well enough for now people. I'm sorry if you think this chapter sucks and yes I am back and will update soon so please review and thanks. The next will be better, but I won't ruin it for you. 


	6. Chapter 6: The breaking point

Chapter 6: The breaking point  
  
Hello people I'm back from vacation. And nice one it was to only come back and find a flame in my line of good reviews. For those of you who like this, I'm glad and for those of you who like to flame because you're bored as hell and tired of setting your things a fire. Come back this way because I'll have a lot more to burn only thing is, I'm doing the igniting this time. So come on back.  
  
For everyone else please enjoy and believe me, No flames are going to stop me. I'm still here alive and kicking.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Next day in the world*  
  
Tsukasa has just woken up some time ago and has begun to wonder around. Neither Mimiru nor Subaru has gotten on yet.  
  
"I wonder why Mimiru hasn't gotten on yet. Maybe she slept in." Tsukasa says putting his staff on the ground and looking over at the water.  
  
Mimiru's Room*  
  
The young girl's eyes have just opened and they turn to the clock. The clock reads 9:45 am.  
  
"Oh my god. I slept that late?" Mimiru says getting up and throwing the covers back. She quickly rushes out of bed and runs to the computer. Once it's booted up and everything is on, she quickly hits the link to the world.  
  
The World*  
  
Not too soon after Tsukasa sits down, Mimiru logs into the world. Tsukasa turns around.  
  
"Hey and sorry I'm late. I had a wild night." Mimiru says fixing her outfit.  
  
"It's ok. I was wondering if you were going to be on today at all." Tsukasa says standing up.  
  
"I was, but unfortunately I got on late because after I logged off and it was about 11, my cousin came over and we stayed up all night." Mimiru says. "So that's why I'm late."  
  
"Well it's no big deal." Tsukasa says smiling.  
  
"Well what can we do today?" Tsukasa asks turning to Mimiru.  
  
"I feel like going to Carmina Gedelica." Mimiru says yawning.  
  
Before Tsukasa can speak a word, Subaru logs on.  
  
"Some how I knew I would find you here." Subaru says turning to Mimiru with daggers of death.  
  
"Oh did you now. Lucky guess." Mimiru says as her and Tsukasa log off Mac Anu.  
  
"She is not getting away with this." Subaru says walking off to the water channels Mac Anu.  
  
Carmina Gedelica* Tsukasa and Mimiru just logged on to the server.  
  
"Why is Subaru so mad at you?" Tsukasa asks turning to Mimiru.  
  
"I don't know. She's been acting that way since yesterday." Mimiru says looking in all directions. "Ready to go exploring?"  
  
"Well Yeah I am, but I don't want my 2 friends fighting over something so stupid." Tsukasa says dropping his smile.  
  
"We aren't fighting and if we are, I'm certainly not fighting with her." Mimiru says. "I can't help she's a natural bitch."  
  
"Well let's just forget about it right now." Tsukasa says as he and Mimiru begin exploring. While exploring, Some other player has logged in.  
  
"Hey I didn't expect for you guys to be here." A voice of a male player says making Tsukasa and Mimiru turn around.  
  
"Hey it's Bear." Mimiru says. "Up here."  
  
Bear catches up with them.  
  
"So what are you 2 doing here?" Bear asks looking at the both of them.  
  
"We are just having an adventure." Mimiru says.  
  
"Doesn't look like you're having a good adventure by the way Tsukasa is looking." Bear says looking at Tsukasa.  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I kinda don't feel well, but don't worry about me." Tsukasa says turning away.  
  
"Well you wanna join us?" Mimiru asks.  
  
"No I'm going to log out until way later." Bear says.  
  
"Log out, but didn't you just get here?" Mimiru asks.  
  
"No. I have been here all night. Since I have some extra time now, I figured I might as well use it." Bear says. "See you guys later."  
  
Bear logs out.  
  
"Wonder what he was doing here all night." Tsukasa asks.  
  
"Who knows." Mimiru says. "I suddenly lost my urge to explore."  
  
"Why?" Tsukasa asks.  
  
"I just did. Let's head back to Mac Anu." Mimiru says. Without protest, Tsukasa logs out behind Mimiru and logs back onto Mac Anu, where someone is waiting.  
  
"Hey Tsukasa." Tsukasa turns to see who called him.  
  
"I see you brought along some excess baggage." Subaru says turning to Mimiru.  
  
"You might want to watch your tongue before I rip it out." Mimiru says balling up her fist.  
  
"I believe I was talking to Tsukasa and beside why would I ever talk to someone like you?" Subaru says walking closer to Tsukasa.  
  
"Subaru what is this all about?" Tsukasa asks.  
  
"Oh it's nothing really." Subaru says smiling. "Nothing to worry about."  
  
Mimiru has had enough abuse from Subaru and decides to make her shut it. Mimiru walks over to Subaru and instantly grabbing a handful of hair, ripping her away from Tsukasa.  
  
"Let go of my hair." Subaru says clawing Mimiru's hand that is holding her hair.  
  
"Not until you shut it and quit talking crap." Mimiru says.  
  
"Mimiru just let go of her hair and forget about it." Tsukasa says.  
  
"I would love to, but she makes it hard to for me to do that." Mimiru says. "But since you asks so nicely."  
  
Mimiru lets go, but shoving Subaru to the ground.  
  
"You little bitch." Subaru says getting.  
  
"Who are you calling a bitch?" Mimiru says shoving Subaru.  
  
Subaru shoves back, only to engage in a fist war with Mimiru. With the engaged fist fight, insults passed and Tsukasa just about saw enough.  
  
"The both of you need to stop acting like kids and GROW UP." Tsukasa yells storming off. Subaru and Mimiru stop long enough to see Tsukasa walk off.  
  
"Great you upset him." Mimiru yells pointing in the direction of Tsukasa's path.  
  
"You upset him." Subaru yells. "It's all your fault."  
  
"I'll show you whose fault it is." Mimiru says taking another handful of hair.  
  
Tsukasa has walked off to leave the 2 to fight, but why does this bother him so much?  
  
Well enough for now people. I hope you like this one. As I have explained before I got a flame today, but it doesn't mean anything. A true writer doesn't back down because of one person's opinion. Now as for you who like it, please tell me if you want me to continue because if you do, then ok, but if not, then hey I'll live right? Still alive and kicking as of now.  
  
Thanks and Review Nicely if you will. 


	7. Chapter 7: Annoyance

Chapter 7: Annoyance  
  
Hello people. I have been getting enough reviews saying to update, ok so I will. And for those of you who don't like it, bite me. Majority rules in favor of me finishing this. Don't like don't read. For those of you who do like, enjoy the following.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
After watching the two fight, Tsukasa has to wonder why anyone would fight over him. Now sitting at the bay, Tsukasa looks over the water.  
  
"Why me? Why would anyone fight over me?" Tsukasa wondered to himself. "Am I worth it?"  
  
Back at the grass area*  
  
Mimiru has Pinned Subaru to the ground and Subaru is trying to get her off.  
  
"Get off me so I can find out what's wrong with Tsukasa." Subaru says trying to push her off.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you are acting like such a bitch." Mimiru says still holding her down.  
  
"Because I don't want you all hugged up next to him that's why." Subaru says finally pushing her off.  
  
"You never showed interest in him until I did." Mimiru says getting up.  
  
"I have some server powers and one of them is ban. I can get you banned from this world." Subaru says dusting herself off.  
  
"It's be real impossible doing that with no vision." Mimiru says balling up her fist.  
  
"What are you going to do pluck my eyes out?" Subaru says turning to walk away. Before she is a good inch, Mimiru grabs her by the shoulder and makes her turn to her.  
  
"Ok in order for Tsukasa to talk to either one of us, we have to get along." Mimiru says. "Or pretend like we are."  
  
"I'm in no way talking or getting along with you." Subaru says yanking her shoulder away.  
  
"Well fine, If you won't do that, then something has to give." Mimiru says as Subaru stops.  
  
"I know one thing." Subaru says turning around. "How about you gating out and never coming back."  
  
Mimiru is getting very annoyed with Subaru, more then before.  
  
"Listen Subaru, as much as I would like to gate your teeth to another server, I'm willing to do this for Tsukasa and only him." Mimiru says concealing her anger.  
  
Subaru walks away, without trying to hear a word Mimiru has to say.  
  
At the bay*  
  
Tsukasa is still sitting and completing on what he's going to do.  
  
"What is so special about me?" Tsukasa asks himself. Tsukasa then decides to get up and move. When he turns to leave the bay, he turns to meet the gazes of Mimiru and Subaru.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Tsukasa asks looking at them.  
  
"We decided we weren't going to fight." Mimiru says as Subaru nods.  
  
:::So she thinks I have:::: Subaru mentally says through smiles.  
  
"I don't get it. What's so special about me?" Tsukasa asks looking at them.  
  
"Well you're different in a way." Subaru says.  
  
"There are other wave masters out here in this world. Most of them do like alike. Why can't you go after them?" Tsukasa asks now meeting with the confused gazes of Subaru and Mimiru.  
  
"They're not like you." Mimiru says. "You're more special from them."  
  
"Really and why is that?" Tsukasa asks in disbelief.  
  
"Well, Ok Tsukasa, don't make this difficult. The real reason is that I..I. Mimiru trails off, not knowing how to say what she feels.  
  
"Out with it." Subaru says turning to her.  
  
Tsukasa waits for her response.  
  
"I don't know how to say it." Mimiru says looking down.  
  
"Well if you two are done wasting your time, I can go off an be alone." Tsukasa says walking past them. Tsukasa continues to walk as Subaru and Mimiru watch him walk away.  
  
"You're so full of it." Subaru says to Mimiru.  
  
"Full of what?" Mimiru asks taking that as an Insult.  
  
"I would have been quicker then you." Subaru says.  
  
"I tried. Where were you when I was stuttering?" Mimiru asks digested.  
  
"Nevermind. This whole thing won't work." Subaru says walking away. "As far as I'm concerned this never happened."  
  
"I knew working with her would be trouble." Mimiru says to herself.  
  
Ok enough for now. Short I know, but I'm sick. As I said before I don't care who likes it or who doesn't. I updated and if anyone cares, review, but not harshly. If you don't, hey I will still live right? So far as I know.  
  
Thanks. 


	8. Chapter 8: Race of Feelings

Chapter 8: Race of Feelings  
  
After hearing the rants of Subaru and Mimiru, Tsukasa goes off to be alone.  
  
Mimiru and Subaru went their separate ways to avoid each other and tell Tsukasa how they fell about him.  
  
Forest area*  
  
Mimiru is practicing on how she wants to approach Tsukasa and tell him how she feels.  
  
"Tsukasa, ever since I got to know you I have been having feelings for you." Mimiru says dropping her expression. "No not that way."  
  
She is trying again.  
  
"Tsukasa, lately I have been seeing chemistry happen between us." Mimiru says hoping that would sound right. "No not that way either."  
  
Again..  
  
"Tsukasa, even though we are two different people with different interest, I can see us making a break through." Mimiru says again, but drops her expression. "Oh he'll really go for that Mimiru."  
  
She continues trying.  
  
Water Channels*  
  
Subaru has some practicing of her own she is doing.  
  
"Tsukasa, I just want to let you know how much I care and say you're not alone." Subaru says batting her eyelashes, but now dropping her expression. "No not that."  
  
She tries again.  
  
"Tsukasa." She starts, with her eyelashes batting now. "I have always felt as if we had a connection between us."  
  
Subaru drops the whole thing and hangs her shoulders.  
  
"Why does this have to be a chore to tell Tsukasa I love him?" Subaru asks looking down.  
  
"Why does the young and the feeble occupy your memory so?" A knight asks her, making her look up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Subaru asks looking up at him.  
  
"You seem to be a bit distracted so I wanted to know if you were ok." The knight says as Subaru softens her expression.  
  
"Not at the moment, but nothing I can't handle." Subaru says now with a weak smile.  
  
"Are you sure?" The knight asks her.  
  
"I'll be fine seriously." Subaru says. "Please leave me."  
  
The knight doesn't protest, but instead does what she says.  
  
She goes back to Practicing.  
  
Where Aura is* (forgot the name of the field)  
  
Tsukasa is staring at Aura float above the bed, with questions in his eyes.  
  
"Why is this always happening to me? Why am I able to feel and have emotions in this world?" Tsukasa asks as Aura continues to stay in her silent state.  
  
"I wish I had the answers. Why would any girl fight over me? Am I worth it?" Tsukasa continues to ask the floating girl. No response.  
  
"Well whatever happens after this, happen I guess." Tsukasa says taking a seat by the bed.  
  
He tightly pulls his knees up to his chest and sets his staff on the floor.  
  
The forest Area*  
  
"Now I think I got it." Mimiru says now practicing for the last time.  
  
"Tsukasa, even though it took us a while to get to know each other, I understand you and wish to know more about what you think."  
  
Mimiru now smiles at the fact she got her lines right.  
  
"Now to see a certain wave master." Mimiru says gating out of the field she's in.  
  
Water Channels*  
  
Subaru finally gets it right herself and repeats it.  
  
"Tsukasa, even though we never had a chance to really talk, I would love to get to know more about you, if only you would open up to me."  
  
Subaru smiles and jumps that she finally got it right.  
  
"Now to claim what's mine." Subaru says gating out of the field she's in.  
  
Aura's Area*  
  
Tsukasa has found himself dozing off and decides to move. He stands up and stretches.  
  
He turns to Aura who is still floating.  
  
"Well thanks for listening to me." Tsukasa says smiling.  
  
He pulls out his necklace to gate out, but before he can, 2 people gate in at the same time, Subaru and Mimiru.  
  
"Tsukasa, I have something to tell you." They both say in unison, not realizing they both showed up at the same place.  
  
When both hear each other's voice, They look at each other and say; "YOU"  
  
Well would you like to see how this ends? Once again sorry for the shortness and I don't care who likes it and who doesn't. I mean if you're floating around out there and you like this, review and if you don't, my life will go on.  
  
Thanks. 


	9. Chapter 9: Tsukasa's Decision

Chapter 9: Tsukasa's Decision  
  
Hey everyone, well I'm back and this maybe the last chapter of this story, but anyway, enjoy anyway.  
  
After finding they gated into the same place, the heat is started to rise.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mimiru asks glaring at Subaru.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same question." Subaru says stomping her foot on the ground.  
  
"Here we go again." Tsukasa says looking at the 2 girls argue.  
  
"Listen twin annoyance, I'm not backing down as I said before I'm going to get him and that's it." Subaru says now turning to Tsukasa.  
  
"Well I'm not either. You're too preppy and he doesn't need anyone like that." Mimiru says now facing Tsukasa.  
  
"Ok I'm going to ask one more time, what is this about?" Tsukasa asks raising his voice a bit.  
  
"Well Mimiru." Subaru asks turning to the heavy blade.  
  
"Tsukasa, listen ok. This is how it goes. I have been really thinking about you a lot and well I was wondering if we can be more then friends." Mimiru says looking at the ground.  
  
Tsukasa says nothing except stare.  
  
"And your explanation Subaru?" Tsukasa asks turning to her.  
  
"Well Tsukasa, I've been wanting to ask you something." Subaru says clearing her throat.  
  
"Yes?" Tsukasa asks as Mimiru bites her bottom lip.  
  
:::If she tells him she loves him, he'll go for her and not me.::: Mimiru thinks in fear.  
  
"I was wondering can you join the Crimson knights and help me run this place?" Subaru asks covering up her real reason for asking.  
  
Mimiru falls over anime style*  
  
"Join you?" Tsukasa asks stepping back.  
  
"Now I know that's not what this is ABOUT." Mimiru yells getting up.  
  
"Yeah join me so you can become part of the server Administration." Subaru says walking over to Tsukasa.  
  
"No way. They hate me." Tsukasa says.  
  
"So that means you'll come with me then right?" Mimiru asks standing while putting her hands together.  
  
"Well..." Tsukasa trails off.  
  
Mimiru and Subaru stand and wait for his answer.  
  
"I have to think about it." Tsukasa says as both girls fall over.  
  
"Just give me until later." Tsukasa says running off.  
  
Subaru and Mimiru watches as the young wave master walks off.  
  
"You ARE SUCH AN IDIOT." Mimiru yells.  
  
"I couldn't come out like you did, and tell him." Subaru says getting up and dusting herself off.  
  
"Oh so the all mighty Subaru, server administration, can't tell a simple player how she feels." Mimiru says getting up. She begins laughing as hard as she can.  
  
"It's not funny Mimiru. I tired. Maybe I'm more desecrate then you are. Especially when it comes down to dressing." Subaru says now grinning.  
  
"Say what?" Mimiru asks while stopping her laugh.  
  
"Well my world clothes are much better then yours are." Subaru says smirking.  
  
"You take that back." Mimiru says walking up to Subaru.  
  
"And if I don't?" Subaru says not moving her expression.  
  
"I'll gate you teeth into another server. The net slum if you will." Mimiru says cracking her knuckles.  
  
"You don't have the nerve." Subaru says waiting.  
  
Does she?  
  
The Forest Field*  
  
Tsukasa is still wondering around thinking about what just happened in aura's Field.  
  
"Join the knights or continue being a regular player?" Tsukasa ponders to himself. "Well I could get the one knight off my back or have running around."  
  
"Running around where?" A voice from behind Tsukasa says.  
  
Tsukasa turns around to see B.T.  
  
"Oh hey B.T." Tsukasa says. (Her name is her favorite sandwich in case you guys didn't know)  
  
"Something bothering you Tsukasa?" B.T. asks Tsukasa.  
  
"How do you deal with people loving you?" Tsukasa asks.  
  
"Depending on what kinda love you mean." B.T. says.  
  
"Well I have 2 girls after me and I don't know how to react." Tsukasa says sitting down now.  
  
"Who are they?" B.T. Asks now sitting down next Tsukasa.  
  
"Subaru and Mimiru." Tsukasa says under his breath. B.T. turns away with no response.  
  
"I mean they are like fighting each other and clinging to me." Tsukasa says sighing.  
  
"Well here's a thought. Who do you like?" B.T. asks turning back to Tsukasa.  
  
"Well how do you mean?" Tsukasa asks now looking at B.T.  
  
"Like which one of them do find fun spending more time with?" B. T. asks curiously.  
  
"Well when I hang around with Mimiru and the others, I find it more fun to hang around her because she this thing about her you know." Tsukasa says smiling.  
  
"And Subaru?" B.T. asks again.  
  
"I have fun running from the knights because one of the knights has a grudge against me." Tsukasa says now dropping his smile.  
  
"Now you think about what you just me and you'll see what you really want." B.T. says standing up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tsukasa asks B.T.  
  
"Oh I have to get going to the office. I came here looking for bear, but he didn't show up. I'll send him an email." B.T. says turning to leave.  
  
"Thanks for your help B.T." Tsukasa says smiling.  
  
"Hey no problem." B.T. says. "Tell me the outcome of the whole situation in an email."  
  
"I can do that." Tsukasa says as B.T. gates out.  
  
"I do have more fun with Mimiru then with Subaru's knights." Tsukasa says aloud.  
  
While Tsukasa is thinking, some memories hit him of al the times him and Mimiru spent together.  
  
"She is much more fun and she smiles a lot. I like her smile." Tsukasa says and another thought hit him.  
  
"I do like Mimiru a lot." Tsukasa says now realizing it.  
  
"But what about Subaru? I can't have her not speak to me."  
  
Tsukasa starts to pace, but not realizes he doesn't really think that much about Subaru, except the fact her knights are still after him.  
  
"What would be the advantage dating one or the other?" Tsukasa asks himself.  
  
This is the score:  
  
Mimiru  
  
Smart Fun Adventurous Has a cute smile Easy to get along with Easy to talk to  
  
Subaru  
  
Server administration All business Run crimson knights Not a regular player  
  
All the scales in Tsukasa's mind tip towards Mimiru.  
  
"Well I guess I have to face up to it." Tsukasa says gating out and back to where he started from.  
  
Aura's Field*  
  
Subaru and Mimiru are on separate sides of Aura.  
  
"I can't wait until Tsukasa comes back and tell me he loves me." Subaru says out loud, as Mimiru continues to ignore her.  
  
Tsukasa then gates in, making both girls turn around.  
  
"Tsukasa you're back." Both girls say in Unison. They look at each other and then turn away.  
  
"Well I do have something to say." Tsukasa says both girls eyes sparkle.  
  
"Well I have been thinking about the qualities you both have and Mimiru, well I'd like to adventure more with you." Tsukasa says as Mimiru runs over to him, hugging him.  
  
"Tsukasa." Subaru whines.  
  
"Sorry Subaru. I just want us to remain friends and joining the knights wouldn't be best. I just want to be a regular player." Tsukasa says." Sorry if it wasn't the way you expected."  
  
"Well can respect your decision. Well see you around Tsukasa." Subaru says smiling weakly and gating out.  
  
"What made you decide what you did?" Mimiru asks.  
  
"Well I don't want to be a knight, I just want to be a regular player and adventure." Tsukasa says smiling.  
  
"Well you made the right choice." Mimiru says wiping the happy tears away.  
  
"Well you up for a dungeon adventure?" Tsukasa asks as Mimiru looks at him.  
  
"Yeah, let's go, friend." Mimiru says as they gate out of that field.  
  
Well you like it or you hate? Either one I really don't care because this is the end. Sorry Subaru fans it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to, but there is another story of mine called "The server of no return" and "Welcome to the world". Red those and I'll complete them like I did this one.  
  
Review and no flames and Thanks.  
  
Hey everyone. After a day of observation I was wondering does anyone want me to redo the ending as an Alternate ending? I can do that and please vote for your couples so I can work that into the alternate ending as well. So please review letting me know and will do that for you. Meh it's ok.  
  
Review and Vote. 


End file.
